hitoridedetarameclubfandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures of Masked Hero Riders (Spyro World)- The Beginning
The Adventures of Masked Hero Riders (Spyro World) - The Beginning adalah game platform petualang sama seperti Saint Seiya Senki dengan tipe beat'em all para rider harus mengunjungi beberapa dunia biasanya 6 dunia. di game ini kamu bisa memilih beberapa character yang dibuat oleh joe ishinomori dan para rider harus melawan Gnasty Gnorc dan membebaskan para naga yang diubahnya menjadi patung crystal hijau. Latar Tempat The game takes place in the Dragon Realms, a sprawling world of much topographical and biological diversity, ornate structures and abundant treasure. It contains six homeworlds, the first five of which are named for the dragon clan that resides there: * Artisans - The homeworld of the artistic dragons. * Peace Keepers - The homeworld of the military dragons. * Magic Crafters - The homeworld of the magic-practicing dragons. * Beast Makers - The homeworld of the monster creating dragons. * Dream Weavers - The homeworld of the secluded dragons. * Gnasty's World - Gnasty Gnorc's homeworld. Riders can navigate from one homeworld to another by completing a specific task given to him by one of the balloonists of that world. For example, collecting a certain number of gems or freeing a certain number of dragons will grant him access to the next world not only that can unlock character after you completed all of those task on their world. Each homeworld has its own set of realms which can be accessed via portals in archways scattered throughout the homeworld. Once in a realm, Spyro may return back to the homeworld by finding and entering that realm's special "Return Home" whirlwind platform or by pausing the game and selecting "Exit Level". Playable Character Shinji Ryuki - Starter Character he is beyond the basic character all of his stats is balance. Utaha Kasumigaoka - Shinji Ryuki Trusted Heroines and girlfriend, dari status sama seperti shinji semuanya seimbang. Hidari Kiriyama - Starter Character, memiliki serangan Angin dan Kegelapan tetapi dapat merubah wujudnya dengan cara mendapatkan seluruh crystal direalm Peace Keeper untuk Heat Metalic dan Dream Weavers untuk Luna Trigger. Yuzuru Tachibana - Hidari Kiriyama Girlfriend and trusted heroines. menggunakan Api dan Petir tetapi dapat merubah wujudnya dengan cara mendapatkan seluruh crystal direalm Artisans Untuk Ice Ninja dan Tornado Lightning diMagic Crafter. Gentaro Fukushi - Starter Character, dia bisa terbang menggunakan rocketnya dan dapat merubah wujud menjadi Fire State sudah ada, dan Elek State didapatkan melalui Beast Makers Haru Soramachi - Gentaro Trusted heroines, kemampuannya menyerang dengan senjata lasernya dan dapat merubah beberapa wujud yaitu Rock Flame State sudah ada, Techno Speed State bisa didapatkan melalui Beast Makers, Jazz Noir Bisa Dapatkan melalui Dream Weavers dan Pop Splash State Artisans. Haruto Shiraishi - Starter character dia bisa menggunakan sihir tetapi bisa merubah style yaitu Flame bentuk awal alias default, Water Sudah ada dari awal, Hurricane harus didapatkan setelah melawan Blowhard Boss dan Land mendapatkan di peace keeper mengumpulkan semua gem. Yurika Nagai - Haruto Trusted Heroines and lovers, same as haruto but with different style, First is Nova Mode already get from start is default form, Ice Mode already get from start, Thunder Mode Unlock at Magic Crafters get all gems, Plasma Mode unlock at Dream Weavers Defeat Jacques. Ryuga Ryoma - Starter Character, Menggunakan kekuatan Cross-Z Dragonix hanya memiliki satu mode yaitu Jelly Fixer mode cara mendapatkannya selesaikan semua dunia Artisans. Aoshima Mio - Ryuga Ryoma Trusted Heroines, memiliki dua mode saja yaitu Leviathan Mode dan Kung fu mode tetapi harus didapatkan di Peace Keepers. Hiiro Kishi - Starter character . he also have 2 form 1st is Beat Quest Form already available and Dragon Knight Hunter form can be unlock on beast makers and beat metalhead. Ikoma Yuika - Hiiro Kishi 1st trusted heroines, she also have 2 form 1st is Gunslinger Electron Form and Predator Electron Form can be unlocked on Dream Weavers and beat Jacques. Ayukawa Rin - Hiiro Kishi 2nd Trusted Heroines, she also have 2 form 1st is Western Gun Justice Form and 2nd Ski Freestyle Justice Form can be unlocked on Artisans defeat the boss namely toasty. Hojo Hiroki - Starter Character, Hojo Hiroki also have 2 forms 1st is Robot Action form already available and 2nd is Bicycle Sports can be unlock on Beast Makers all gems. Yunoki Maaya - Hojo Hiroki 1st trusted heroines - she also have 2 forms 1st is Bird Wing Form, 2nd is Champion Battle Form. Konomi Asahina - Hojo Hiroki 2nd trusted heroines - she also have 2 forms 1st is Tumble Switcher Green Form and second is Virtual Tumble Switcher Form can be unlock on Dream Weavers collect all gems. Unlockable Character Tomari Kousoku - Unlock using some Male character in Beast Makers and free him from Gnast Gnorc Crystalic Freeze. Tomari can use form only 2 is Type Wild and Type Technique you can use it after you unlock him. Sumire Yamanashi - Unlock using some Female character in Beast Makers and free him from Gnast Gnorc Crystalic Freeze. also have 2 forms.